The invention relates to a device and a method wherein gripping the milking unit triggers a start signal for a milking process.
The prior art discloses in DE 25 54 998 C2 a device and a method wherein the starting process occurs automatically. The removal cylinder in this known system is in a substantially vertical position and pivotally fixed at its upper end. As the milking unit is gripped, said milking unit is displaced toward the animal such that the pivotable removal cylinder is displaced from its vertical position. Said displacing the removal cylinder will enable a switch that generates the start signal for the milking process. The rope is released. When the cylinder has been applied it will—due to gravitation—return to its vertical position in which it remains until the end of milking. After the removal signal the cylinder is biased, thus again assuming a slanted position. The milking unit is removed and the cylinder with the milking unit hanging from it will oscillate until it evens out. Such oscillating motion of the cylinder and the milking unit occurs within the operating range of the milker who may be considerably irritated.
It is a disadvantage in the known prior art that the removal cylinder must be considerably pivoted for starting. In addition the removal cylinder swings out after the end of the milking process which may inhibit the work of the milker.
Therefore it is the object of the present invention to provide a device and a method for simplifying the starting process.
One aspect is that triggering the starting process is simplified. Another aspect is that after the start signal, the milking unit can be displaced from the milker to the animal faster and requiring less force. Yet another aspect is that swinging-out of the removal cylinder is eliminated.